


i wish you were a dog person

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaemin just wants attention, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, jeno loves his cat, nomin, nomin fluff, this is bad I'm sorry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: “You’re jealous… of a cat?”“Don’t say it like that it makes me sound pathetic.”“You are pathetic.”





	i wish you were a dog person

“I love you so much, you’re my everything.” Jeno mumbles into his beloved cat’s fur, heart warming at the appreciative purrs. Despite his allergies, Jeno had always had a soft spot for the four legged friends.

 

Jaemin scoffed at the scene, watching Jeno fuss over Bongsik bitterly from the other end of the couch.

 

“Something wrong?” Jeno raised an eyebrow at the other’s noise of disgust.

 

“Nope.” Jaemin retorts irritably.

 

“Really? You’re doing that thing where you don’t look me in the eyes, that means your mad.”

 

“Very observant of you Jeno.” Jaemin mocks, still not meeting his gaze.

 

“What did I do?” Jeno questions, genuinely confused at his boyfriend’s sudden behaviour. Had he left the empty milk carton in the fridge again? Surely not, not after the lecture he received last time. What had Jeno done wrong?

 

“You’re so occupied with your cat, I’m surprised you even noticed my presence.” Jaemin pouts.

 

“You’re jealous… of a cat?” Jeno chuckles at his petty boyfriend.

 

“Don’t say it like that it makes me sound pathetic.”

 

“You are pathetic.”

 

“Well you’re neglecting your boyfriend.” Jaemin frowns.

 

“Come here, there’s room for two.” Jeno gestures to his lap that’s half occupied by the sleeping cat.

 

“No, I’m not sharing you with that thing.” Jaemin wrinkles his nose at the suggestion.

 

Jaemin didn’t hate cats, only Jeno’s. He believed the hatred was justified though, seeing as Jeno’s cat was quite literally the spawn of Satan. Jaemin realised the devil cat had it out for him the second time he’d found poop in his shoes, since then they’d been silently feuding and it didn’t seem like it’d end anytime soon.

 

“You’re so mean to him,” Jeno complains.

 

“ _I’m_ mean to _him?_ You watched him bite me the other day! He’s evil.” Jaemin defends himself.

 

“It’s how he shows affection.” Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, you like it when I do it.”

 

“Shut up, that’s different.” Jaemin mumbles, the tips of his ears turning red.

 

“Let’s make a deal, I’lll give you my full undivided attention if you promise to at least _try_ and get along with him.” Jeno offers.

 

“Deal, come here.” Jaemin opens his arms and watches triumphantly as Jeno apologetically disturbs the comfortable cat.

 

Jeno makes himself at home in Jaemin’s warm embrace, sighing in content as the younger’s fingers played with his hair.

 

While Jeno did love Bongsik with his entire heart, he had to admit that nothing came close to the love he had for his beautiful boyfriend. Not that he needed to know that, it would only fuel his ego.

 

“I wish you were a dog person.” Jaemin murmurs sleepily into the elder’s hair.

 

“I wish you were a cat person,” Jeno smiles in response. “Just imagine how many cats we could get—we’d be unstoppable!”

 

“Jeno baby, you’re allergic to cats. You can barely handle the one you have.” Jaemin snorts.

 

“Cats are just too powerful, huh?” Jeno grins.

 

The two gradually slipped into slumber, limbs still entangled messily on the couch. Bongsik simply watched the dozing boys from afar before skulking off to find one of Jaemin’s shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to put out content sorry for the lack of effort in this, it's also unedited so sorry for any mistakes!!


End file.
